The Seven
by SessysGirl219
Summary: Sloth, Envy, Wrath, Pride, Lust, Gluttony, Greed...Deadly sins that can ruin lives. Everyone is affected by them, sometimes in the strangest of ways.
1. Sloth

Title: Interior Dialogue

Words: 713

Rated: T (Minor Language)

Prompt: 7 Deadly Sins (Sloth) Priestess Skye

"I don't know why I even bother trying anymore!" I yelled at the stupid hanyou. Kami, he was getting on my nerves lately. Naraku was still out there, there were fewer shards to be found each day, and still, he could do nothing but sit around and make eyes at his undead whore.

Some might still call her a miko if the looked at her clothing or had heard her name before, but I never would. I knew just what she was. She was the worst person I knew, and that INCLUDED Naraku! She might not have killed as many as him (I said might because it is debatable) but in my book she was worse because she was once good (again, debatable) and some still thought her to be, but she was a vile betrayer. Betrayal was far worse in my book than someone who was bad and never pretended to be otherwise.

She lied, she stole, she gave Naraku shards, she gave just about EVERYONE her clay pot body, and still, she acted like she was holy and beyond reproach. She was just so nauseating!

Inuyasha was also getting on everyone's nerves. We were just so used to moving all the time that sitting around make us nervous. I never would have thought Inuyasha had a slothful bone in him, but I would have been wrong. All he wanted to do now was sit there and stare at his stupid whore (when not committing acts of necrophilia, that is). It was just disgusting!

Please believe me, I am not disgusted because I am still in love with the stupid hanyou, when I think back on the love-sick girl I was three years ago, I shudder. How dumb can you get? Besides, there are much better specimens out there. Sesshoumaru, for example. Hmm….

Anyways, I am going to have to say something to him. The others have urged me on, because all of them think that I am the only one that he will listen to. I just wish I had the power and influence that they think that I do. I still consider him a friend, maybe my best friend, but now that his little zombie is here, I have definitely been demoted. It really is a shame. No one has been as loyal to him, or supportive of him, as I have been. Knowing that you are so expendable is heartbreaking. I am so glad that I do not fancy myself in love with him anymore. This would have been enough to ruin me, before.

I was stronger now. I have complete use of my reiki, I have studied combat with Sango, discipline from Miroku (I know, right?), and have even shown some talent in illusion in my lessons from Shippou. The only one that has not seen any improvement, is Inuyasha. He prefers me to be weak and helpless. It strokes his ego to come and rescue me, then berate me about it later. That stupid hanyou has some definite self-esteem issues. I just wish for once, he would see me as I truly am.

Wouldn't it just kill him to know about my little obsession with his brother. I swear, one day, Inuyasha is going to annoy me so much that I will just crack under the pressure, and tell him exactly what I think of him, his little clay whore, and his kami-like brother. Oops, half-brother.

I wish I could go home, to vent a little and get away from the stupid hanyou. No such luck, the well closed a year ago. Inuyasha's (known in my interior dialogue as 'stupid hanyou') didn't care about it, except for asking "How the fuck am I supposed to get ramen now? You now are truly worthless, wench".

Nice, eh?

I really am thinking about just leaving, and going to see if his brother will take me into his group. I don't know how much more of this I can take. One of these days, I might end up purifying that stupid hanyou. I think the only reason some of the others give him slack is because the Tetsuaiga will be needed in the coming battle. That is really sad, and hard to say, but it is how I really feel. Perhaps one day I will work up the courage to really go…

Sin 1 - Sloth


	2. Envy

Title - Under the Mask

Words - 709, According to MSWorks

Rated: T for language

Prompt: 7 Deadly Sins (Envy) Priestess Skye

I had never felt anything like this before, and it truly was strange to me. I had always taken what I wanted, and never thought that there was anything that was truly beyond my grasp. The world was open to me, I just had to reach for it.

I was wrong. There was something I wanted that I could not have, and it was turning my world upside down.

I had wanted the Tetsuaiga, but once I found that it sealed the blood of the wretched hanyou, I left it alone. I soon realized that my own strength was far more, and once I stopped trying to take the sword, the Bakusaiga was born, which was infinitely more powerful.

I had diverted my attention away from the sword, and while I had wanted it, I never felt this strange feeling before. It was brand new. I felt it every time I thought of the thing I wanted most in this world, the thing that seemed to be forever out of my grasp. The thing that seemed to me the most valuable thing in the world.

My filthy hanyou half-brother had it.

The first time I have ever felt envy, it was direct at him, the worthless half-breed. He had something that was far more valuable than the Shikon no Tama.

He had the miko, the live one.

I do not think that he knew what it was that he had. He had her love, her loyalty, and her undying devotion. And he threw it away.

For a corpse.

The stupid hanyou did not know what a treasure he was throwing away, and it burned whenever I looked upon him, knowing that he had something I desired with every fiber of my being. He had her.

When I first saw her, I was confused. She seemed to be human, but she did not appear as the humans that I had met before. First off, she did not give off the faint scent of death and decay that accompanied all other ningen. It was strange. Second, she smelled divine. She smelled of springtime and hyacinth, of purity and power, a heady combination, enough to turn the head of any youkai. Third, I could see the enormous power that she held, churning like fire in her aura. She was untrained, but if she were to learn to harness the unlimited power that was available to her, she would be nearly unstoppable.

She was ningen, she was a miko, and still, I could not take my eyes from her.

She made me angry. I did not want to feel such things for a ningen. I did not want to feel such things for someone that showed such care and devotion to the half-breed. I did everything I could to rid myself of her. I tried to kill her after she drew the Tetsuaiga from the stone, and still, she defied me. She lived, and continued to torment me. I was so distracted by her that I let my guard down, and lost an arm in the process.

She was clumsy, she was brash, she was disrespectful and brazen and dressed like a harlot. She was young, she was human. She stayed with my hanyou half-brother. She was a cry-baby. She repelled me with her manner and attitude.

She was brave, she was loyal, she was loving, and caring, and compassionate and smart. She drew my eyes to her whenever we met.

She was beauty, she was power, and she drew me to her as a flame draws a moth.

I was spellbound, I was lost, and I could never have her. She belonged to _him_.

I kept all of this under my cold, stoic façade, never to let another know the true depth of my feelings for the little miko. Or anyone else. If they don't know you have a weakness, they cannot exploit it. It was bad enough that my enemies knew I held some affection for Rin. I could not let them know what I felt for the little miko.

Kagome.

I have never said her name out loud.

I never would.

She did not belong to me. She belonged to him. And I hated him for it.

Sin 2 - Envy


	3. Wrath

I watched him fall. The most beautiful being ever to live on this earth…I watched him fall. How was this possible? How could he ever be brought low by such a wretched hanyou?

My hope, my salvation, my one desire…and I watched him fall.

He had joined our group, making us stronger, making us hopeful, making us wiser in our decision making…making me burn with desire. Making me burn with regret.

All those years, I had wasted on _another_ hanyou. He would never love me, and I was too immature, too stubborn, too naïve to think that I would ever be with the stupid hanyou, to think that he could ever look at me and see _me_, not _her._

It is funny how at first, he was so hard to read, how you could look right at him, in any situation, and not be able to tell if he was affected. And if he was, _how._ I was so frustrated at first. Inuyasha might be a stupid hanyou, but at least you could see something in his eyes, on his face.

They say the eyes are the windows into the soul. If that is true, then Sesshoumaru must have the blinds drawn. The ones that will let nothing through. He was a blank. A joker. An enigma.

I had always hated enigmas. They are annoying and frustrating, and pointless.

As time went by, I could begin to see something in his face. It was subtle at first. A quirk in his lips, a slight twitch in his jaw, a flicker of emotion on his beautiful face.

I was first wary of him. Then respectful. Later fascinated. At the end, I could not deny it. I loved him. And I watched him fall.

He was trying to protect me from the vile hanyou. Naraku's tentacles shot out towards me, and Sesshoumaru ran in front of them. He took a blow that was meant for me, and I watched him fall. As the last breath left his body, I saw on his face all the emotion that he had tried to keep from us. From me. He looked at me, and smiled. He said two words, "Forgive me."

With that, the life flew from his citrine eyes, and he left this plane.

I touched his beautiful markings, and felt tears dripping down my face.

"Ku ku ku, little miko. It seems like you are truly worthless. Will you kill everyone else with your ineptitude?" He laughed with maniacal glee. "Who else will die to protect you?"

I turned towards him, and felt such wrath in my soul that it felt that my blood was boiling. I could think of nothing else but destroying the vile hanyou, he that had caused so much heartache and desolation. I looked at him, and felt my reiki rising. It felt raw, untapped, and was stronger than anything I had ever felt. I released all of the seals I maintained to control it, and felt my hair rising around my body, blowing in unseen winds. My senses all heightened, and I could see everything as it truly was. I could see into the core of Naraku. I could see his blackened soul. I could hear the small voice of Onigumo, crying out for freedom, for rest.

I felt the power of the shards around my neck singing in concert with my own reiki. The two different powers danced in tandem, and I trust all of my sadness, all of my wrath, into the power signature of the Shikon, and forcibly called all of it to me. There was a tremendous ripping noise as the shards that Naraku had tore free of his body and joined that which was around my neck. Two more shards came from the East, where Kouga was supposedly coming to aide us in battle, and one more shard, coming from Kohaku came forward, to complete the jewel at last.

I put my hands around it, as Naraku gasped in front of me, and it changed from the blackness of ambition and ruthlessness to the pink of purity and righteous vengeance. I looked at Naraku, at his struggling form, and knew that he would no longer be able to regenerate. I directed all the power I had, and it grew into an orb in my hand. I looked into his face, that handsome face that hid such a vile heart, and smirked.

"No matter what you do, miko, you cannot defeat me."

"That is where you are wrong, Naraku," I said to him calmly. "Tonight, you die."

I hurled the orb toward him, and his body was torn apart, being purified inch by torturous inch. I felt no pity. I could feel nothing but anger.

Before he was even completely gone, I turned and ran towards Sesshoumaru. He, that had given his life. He had given everything. He had taken everything too. He had taken my heart, my soul, my hope for a peaceful future. I had nothing without him.

I kneeled next to his body, and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"You had all of me. You still do. I should have told you. I should have let you know how much you mean to me. I shall never forget you. Never will another have what you have surely stolen."

My tears could not stop falling now. They splashed onto his face, they fell onto his wounds, and his markings. I could not stop my sorry. My anger had faded. There was nothing left now.

I heard the rest of the tachi coming towards me, but I didn't know if I would be able to deal with them right now. I turned back, intending on telling them that they should give me a few minutes alone, when I felt something. Something brushing against my cheek.

I turned around so fast I nearly fell on my ass. There, that hand, that clawed hand, leading to that striped wrist. I looked into his eyes, and fell. He watched me fall.

"You called me, miko." he whispered.

"How?" I started. "Wha-How?"

"I was leaving. I saw you, saw you fall, and your soul called to me," he caressed my cheek again. "The kami are very grateful to you, and thought you deserve some happiness."

I laughed, and launched myself at him. I started kissing him, all over his face, his markings, his lips…everything I could reach. "This, this is all the happiness I will ever need!"

I kissed him some more.

He leaned up, and whispered in my ear, "I wouldn't be so confident Kagome, we still have yet to mate. Perhaps then, you shall know true happiness."

He chuckled, I blushed.

And fell.

Sin 3 - Wrath


	4. Greed

It took us three days to return to the Western Citadel. The entire group was tired, injured, and wary of their destination. I had extended the offer of hospitality to the tachi of my miko, and while they had accepted, they were still unsure of my intentions. We had even picked up three new members.

While I had grudges against all three of these new travelers, I felt as though my miko would be angry with me if I showed in word or deed how I truly viewed them. She was so altruistic sometimes…I fear it will be her downfall one day. Well, not fear, because I am Sesshoumaru and I don't fear anything, but I was concerned. Kagome said that the actions of the new three were not of their own volition, therefore we could not hold grudges against them. Hn.

I felt sorry for the oldest of our additions, Kohaku. He was the slayer's brother, and although he had tried to kill Rin and had slain his own kin, Kagome told me about the tainted shard and how Naraku had blanked his memory and stole his will. Just seeing the look on my sweet miko's face was enough. It is ridiculous how much I do for that woman. I used Tenseiga on the boy, and the smile that shone on the face of my future mate was worth the aggravation it caused.

That smile, it was worth anything.

The second oldest was the void youkai, Kanna. I knew that she was one of Naraku's incarnations, and while she had not done anything to me, per se, I still wanted to sever her head from her body because the monk had blurted out the fact that she had once tried to take Kagome's soul…and had very nearly succeeded. Kagome did not hold a grudge, so I let her live. Unfortunately, that little minx seemed to know that all she had to do was bat her eyelashes and ask me, and I would give her anything.

The last one of our new comrades (how I shiver to think of it), was the wind youkai, Kagura. At first, I said that there was no way I would let her return to the Western Citadel with us. I could feel her greedy eyes traveling over my form, and it never failed to make me wince. Internally, of course. It seemed the miko noticed too, and told Kagura in no uncertain terms that I was her property, and that she had better keep her hands, and eyes, to herself. Kagome then smiled that sweet smile of hers at the other woman, and said that as long as she followed those rules, they would get along fine.

Sometimes, I wonder if Kagome really is fully human. She has the reactions and changeability of a fire elemental.

So, it seemed as though my shiro would be infested with humans again. The miko sure did have a lot of baggage. It was slightly irritating.

Until I look at her.

Until I hear her laugh, smell her scent, sense the strength and compassion and love and loyalty and honor in her aura.

She is truly an amazing creature, and it does not matter what she was born as, because I know the truth.

She was born to love the world, just as I was born to love her.

How far the mighty have fallen. It is funny, but a year ago, if someone had told me the position I would be in right now; leading a ragtag group to the Western Citadel for an open-ended stay, a group that included my hanyou half-brother, I would have killed them for their sheer effrontery. If someone had told me that I would be leading this group because it would make my human mate (or soon-to-be human mate) happy, I would have made sure that their death was slow and extremely painful.

Strange, I didn't really think that I had fallen that far. I guess it is because the perception is that to fall is a bad thing. That it hurt, that it was humiliating. I do not feel that anymore, because since I had fallen, the thoughts of the future do not seem so bleak. I no longer thought that I would face eternity alone.

She would be there. Even with all of her baggage, she was worth it.

Sin 4 - Greed


	5. Pride

**In my time, they say that pride goeth before the fall. If that is indeed the case, Sesshoumaru was heading for a huge tumble. Monumental. As in tripping off the moon (like that blasted lickable one on his forehead) and careening into the Mariana Trench. **

**Okay, perhaps that is exaggerating. A bit. **

**I will freely admit to anyone that I love that ethereal youkai with all of his alabaster skin, golden eyes, moonlight hair, smooth-as-molasses voice, stripes that I just want to trace with my tongue…**

**Wait, I am getting off track here. I was touched when he said that we all could come back to the Western Citadel to recuperate after the defeat of Naraku, and more than ecstatic when he actually agreed to letting Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku (I never really noticed how many 'K' names were in our group, but now that you mention it, there is also Kirara and Kouga and Kikyou and Kaede…)**

**I can't even follow my train of thoughts in my own head. I get distracted even talking in my own head, how can I expect others to follow along? No wonder I get so many weird looks.**

**Anyways, I was really pleased with how he had been acting with my tachi, and the refugees from Naraku's evil, but all of the good feeling went away as soon as he told me that as soon as we got back to the palace he would mount and mate me.**

**I swear, the nerve of some guys!**

**Love doesn't excuse bad manners.**

**I fumed most of the way there, and it was only a few miles from the castle that all of my anger melted away. This drastic change was brought about by the same prideful inu youkai that had stolen my heart. He was holding me to him as we flew across the lands, and suddenly bent over and buried his patrician nose in the mess of my windswept hair. He moved so that his mouth was next to my ear and said, "Do not be cross, whatever I did, I am sorry."**

'**I'. He said **_**I.**_** And he apologized. I don't think that anyone in the entire history of creation has ever heard him say he was sorry. For anything. **

**With that, all of my anger was gone. How could anyone stay angry at someone who would change their entire world for the one that they love? How could I? That was when I realized the truth of this whole matter. **

**I could not judge him based on standards of human men from my own time. He was a force of nature, literally, and could not be expected to act as a human man, let alone one from five hundred years in the future, would. He was a thing apart. His actions and ideas had been formed when he was a pup, before Christ was even born. **

**I was actually pretty lucky that he was as "civilized" as he was. When I think about it, I am lucky he does not simply drag me off by my hair to his cave to have his way with me. **

**Not that him having his way with me would be a bad thing. It would actually be a very good thing. I hope.**

**I really shouldn't say **_**would**_**. More like **_**will.**_** I think everyone knows that that is where this whole thing will end. At least for him and me. The stupid hanyou can bitch and moan all he wants, but in the end, **_**I **_**will be the bitch, and I am pretty sure **_**I**_** will be the one moaning. Just not for him. For his brother. Inuyasha will just have to suck it up. Maybe he can find another dead chick to swoon over. **

**Just the thought of necrophilia makes my skin crawl. Apparently Inuyasha found dead flesh to be a turn on. Ewwww….**

**I wish I had not thought of that, especially with my youkai lord holding me so close. He was warm, and gorgeous, and strong, and gorgeous, and sexy, and did I mention gorgeous?**

**I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea. I don't just love him for his looks, although that is a huge bonus. I love him for his sexy brain too. **

**I guess I do feel a little bit of that pride that he is so famous for. Being loved by someone like that would make anyone feel pride in themselves. Not just anyone could catch the eye of someone like him. Just look at Kagura, who was giving me the evil eye right this very second.**

**I hope the smirk I am making in my brain is not showing on my face. **

**Perhaps he was not the one that was going to fall. Perhaps it had been me all along. **

**Sin 5 - Pride**


End file.
